


Infinity Song

by Jaegothis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A lyrical adaptation of Stronger Than You from Steven Universe.





	Infinity Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaptation written for an old fanwork of mine, so some of the lines may seem out of place, which I apologize for. I wrote this a long time ago, so I can't call this my best work. This is my first post on AO3. Criticism is very welcome!

It's me again, back to end you.  
I know you're never goin' down without giving me a scar or two,  
but it's so worth it!  
I can hear you screaming at yourself, each and every bit.  
The two of us just let each other down,  
fighting for the same old worthless crown.  
Come on, there's no more rules.  
Let's go, just two more fools. 

Go ahead and try to break me if you're able,  
did you really think that my legend was a fable?  
Brought down your world and everything you ever cared for  
but you just keep coming back as if you want more!

Don't think that you can win in your darkest hour,  
struggling against overwhelming power  
Together we lock eyes in a world alternate,  
can't you just accept I am ultimate? 

Do you still think you're made of  
Love?  
Of, love  
Of, love? 

This is what we've done,  
this is all our sin  
Space and time may fall apart,  
but you just cannot win  
Now your weapons shatter,  
watch your own heart break!  
The sky splits down the middle,  
all the mountains start to quake

So go ahead and try to break me if you're able!  
The cage that locked us in was never very stable  
Now standing on the edge of strength undying  
Even what's real is still lying 

Sometimes wishes come true all too soon!  
The end for you is under an icy moon  
But I am infinity!  
I am eternity!  
Follow your call of destiny! 

Do you still think you're made of  
Love?  
Love  
You're not stronger than me!  
Of, love, love


End file.
